


Wishes Come True

by lilydahlia



Series: Slytherin Girls [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracey gets pregnant with Marcus' baby and takes off to Italy. Draco finds her...and sweetness occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes Come True

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "Sojourn."

Tracey was reluctant to say anything. It was her feelings that things had gotten way out of hand and now she was pregnant. She should have known that just one single night without protection could get her that way even under the most careful of circumstances.

Marcus wasn't the type of guy who had family honor. He was generally a jerk to the core and didn't really give a shit about her. He cared more about the fame and the money that came along with having such a beautiful and wealthy girlfriend.

She should have known. She should have accepted Draco's offer to take her home that night instead of staying at the wizarding club with such an overbearing beast.

Should've, could've, would've. Yes, that should be her middle name.

It was done now. And all she had to show for the night was the baby growing inside her.

Marcus hadn't even owled her for weeks.

How was she supposed to tell him?

Just drop by the locker rooms after the match and say "oh, you left something at my place, by the by and you'll get it back in about nine months."

She snorted at the very thought of saying such a thing.

No, she needed to talk to Draco. He would be the best person to talk to while Pansy was off having the time of her life in Paris without her. She should have gone with her, but she'd been too upset by the news to even think about Apparating somewhere where so many people would be in love.

Tracey wasn't in love with Marcus. Far from it. She loathed him now. She loathed him for being himself and for being so damned attractive after he'd gotten some magical work done. But she wasn't about to blame the pregnancy entirely on herself or him. It took two and now there would be three.

She considered telling Draco she wanted to get rid of the child, but Draco, being noble would rather marry her himself than to have her go through the shame of doing so. And she didn't want Draco to marry her out of pity. She wanted him to marry her because he loved her or actually cared about her.

No. She couldn't tell Draco either. The best thing to do would be to just go somewhere else. She could say she was going away for a while and everyone could still owl her. She would much rather hide herself away and have the baby than have everyone's pity or be married to someone because they felt a sense of duty.

She hurriedly decided that would be for the best and sat down at her desk to write the owls explaining where she was going, that she just needed some time and space, and that she had no idea when she would be back. She only hoped no one would bother to come visit. If they did, then she would have to explain. And if that happened, she would deal with it then, not now when she had so much more on her mind.

A sojourn to Italy was definitely in order.

***

Months went by, but Draco wrote every day. He asked her how she was feeling and if she needed him. Of course she needed him, but she wouldn't admit that in an owl. She tried not to leave tear stains on the letters as she read them. He always closed them with "yours." He would never be hers.

Tracey started as the doorbell rang, she wiped the tears from her face after reading Draco's last letter. He'd insisted she let him come and see her. It had been three months since she'd left. But of course, she was already beginning to show. She was five months along after all. Her belly was becoming rounded and her feet were swelling. She was quite sure she was the ugliest girl alive at the moment. She really didn't want to see anyone and she would've said so if she had been in her right frame of mind and not openned the door in the first place.

There Draco stood in all his Pureblood glory, staring at her with his mouth open.

"Gods, Trace," he said, looking at her face before he pushed his way inside. "What is going on? Is this why you left?"

He closed the door quickly behind him before she burst into tears. He quickly pulled her into his arms and held her close, caressing her dark hair.

"Shhh," he said, soothing her as she trembled against him, her tiny body wracked with sobs.

Tracey let Draco hold her. She soaked up his warmth and his attention. She'd missed him so much. The way he held her was so gentle, yet so firm that she knew she could ask him never to let her go and he would do his best not to.

"It's...it's Marcus' baby, Draco," she said in between sobs. "I couldn't tell him. You know what a jerk he is...and he only wanted to date me for my money."

"Sweet Merlin," he said, pulling back to brush her tears from her cheeks. "You should've come to me. You knew I wouldn't let you go through this alone, Trace."

"I know, but I didn't want you to do it out of some sense of duty," she said, pulling away from him now to walk toward the kitchen. "It wouldn't be fair. Especially when you know full well how I feel about you and I know full well how you feel about me."

Draco closed his eyes at her words and stopped in the hallway.

"You never did ask me, Trace, you just assumed," he replied, opening his eyes to see if she'd stopped.

She had.

"I don't have to ask, Draco," she said, not turning to face him. "I know by your actions."

Draco strode forward, turning her to face him, tilting her chin up to make her look at him.

"Look at me," he said, his lips inches from hers.

Only when she opened her eyes did he bother to continue.

"Tracey, you have no idea how much I've always wanted you," he said, searching her eyes. "But after father landed himself in Azkaban, I had to prove myself, even after the battle between Harry and the Dark Lord."

"I know you did," she said, reaching up to cup his face. "You don't need this in your life right now. Not when things are going so well."

"You know I could never say no to you, Trace," he whispered before he dipped down to press his lips against hers.

Tracey melted into his arms for a moment. This was what she'd always wanted. Draco Malfoy was hers. Through the fog in her brain, she knew he wasn't and she pulled away.

"Tracey, please," he said, reaching for her. "You must know that I deeply care about you."

"Of course I do," she replied, moving around him. "But only as a friend."

"No, Trace, not as a friend," he said, pulling her back. "I've been in love with you as long as I can remember."

"Draco, you can't say this to me now," she said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "Not when I'm like this, pregnant with Marcus' baby."

"You know it doesn't matter to me," he replied. "I'll love this baby as if it were my own. And we can have our own one day. That is, if you love me and want to marry me."

"I'd love nothing more than to marry you, Draco," she said, brushing the tears off her cheeks. "But we both know it would be a mistake."

"What do I have to say to make you believe me?"

"I do believe you, Draco," she said, kissing him softly. "We just shouldn't rush into this."

"I want to," he insisted. "I want you to be able to give this child my name even if it's not mine. I want everyone to know you belong to me."

Tracey nodded. She would give in and he knew it. He could always persuade her to do anything he wanted. And it just happened that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

***

They were married two weeks later in Italy. A private ceremony with two witnesses they didn't even know.

Everything was perfect.

***

"Draco! Draco! It's time," Tracey yelped through the contraction that woke her up at 4 a.m.

"Hmm?" he grumbled, rolling over in the bed to feel for his wife.

His hand caught air and he jerked awake.

"Trace!" he screamed as he saw her on the floor clenching her belly. "Gods. You should've woken me before now."

"I just...I went to the bathroom," she panted. "And my water broke..."

Draco conjured his clothes onto his body and moved to pick her up from the floor.

"Let's get you to the hospital," he said and Apparated away.

***

"Mr. Malfoy, you can't see your wife right now, she's in active labor," the healer said, as she opened the door. "We'll let you know when you can come in."

Draco paced in the waiting room. He never paced, but he was worried. Worried that something had happened to his wife.

She was already well into labor when she'd gotten into a room. He just couldn't stand there and not be with her, but he had no choice.

***

Tracey panted through the contraction and pushed with all her might when the healer told her to. She could feel the head ripping her open, but as soon as she felt it, it was gone. The healer had done another charm for the pain. She wanted Draco with her, but the healer told her the baby wasn't turned right and they'd had to turn her on her side and all sorts of things to get her turned correctly.

She was already exhausted and more than ready to meet her daughter for the very first time. She and Draco had settled on calling her Aurora Narcissa, after the dawn and his mother. Tracey could only hope she didn't have any of her real father's traits.

With two more hard pushes, she felt the baby slip from her body and then the afterbirth. She heard her daughter cry, letting her know she had a nice set of lungs.

Tracey smiled and closed her eyes, totally exhausted.

***

When she opened them again, Draco was at her side and the healer was handing her Aurora. She cuddled the baby girl on her chest, looking down at the little person who had been kicking for nine months. She had Tracey's dark hair and when she opened her eyes, her eyes were the bluest blue she had ever seen and she was sure those eyes would turn hazel as the days passed by.

"She's beautiful, Tracey," Draco said, kissing her head as he reached out to touch his daughter's small hand. "I want ten more just like her someday."

"Someday, not today," Tracey replied, looking up at her husband.

"Definitely not today," he laughed. "Get some rest and I'll take our daughter."

Draco took Aurora from Tracey's arms and watched as she fell asleep.

***

As Tracey slept, Draco couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful little girl in his arm. She was his daughter in every way that counted.


End file.
